The NBER Summer Institute workshop on the Economics of Aging is a five-day workshop held in late-July each year, bringing together about 100 scholars who have a common interest in economic analyses of aging and health care issues. The workshop in aging has been held annually since 1986, and the National Institute on Aging has provided partial support for the program since 1993. While a large part of the funding for the Summer Institute comes from other NBER resources, the NIA funding has been targeted toward the objective of expanding and diversifying the participant group. This larger group has included scholars engaged in aging-related research in other countries, scholars from research backgrounds other than economics (such as sociology, demography, epidemiology, and clinical medicine), investigators from other NIA-supported research centers, and new research fellows who have developed a research agenda in aging. The broader participation made possible with NIA support has had an important role in enriching the overall program. This application would extend this targeted NIA funding from 1999 through 2003, enabling the program to continue to support a broad group of scholars engaged in research in aging. The first workshop would take place during the week of July 26-30, 1999 in Cambridge, Massachusetts. As in past years, we expect a program of about 100 participants. The full organizational costs of the program, as well as the meeting and group meal expenses of the Summer Institute will be supported with other NBER resources. NIA support is requested for the travel expenses of 30 participants, targeted toward individuals who will diversify the participant group. At least ten of those supported with NIA funds will be scholars engaged in aging-related research in other countries.